My Little Secret
by mksanime
Summary: AU New life, New place, New School, New friends, with Hot guys. Can Kagome keep her identity a secret? What will happen if they ever find out? What will she do when her next debut is in Tokyo near her new school? Sesskag
1. Goodbye

**Mksanime:** Hello people! lol! As promise, I rewrote the new version of Shattered Hearts and now it is called **_My little Secret_**. Oh man I hope I did better this time . Anyways If you pple are looking for matchmaking –yu-gi-oh.. They deleted it cause I put a chat thing on my story! Which I need! It's not like everything was In Chat format, it was only for that chapter and it wasn't even the whole page, I had paragraphs in it too! Freakn idiots! . gah that pisses me off! grumble grumbe hope the one who told on me **BURNS** buahahahahaha DIE BASTARDS!

**_Summary:_** AU New life, New place, New School, New friends, with Hot guys. Can Kagome keep her identity a secret? What will happen if they ever find out? What will she do when her next debut is in Tokyo near her new school? Sess/kag, Miro/Sango

smiles sweetly Anyways hope you guys like this new improve version, although I change the plot, there are some parts still the same, please excuse some of my grammar mistakes and spelling, I was in a hurry, so yea.

Disclaimer: I don't and never ever will own Inuyasha! Although I don't think it's necessary to say in every story in Inuyasha, since we all know Rumiko Takahashi owns IT!

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**My little Secret**_

OoOOOOoOoOoOOooOooOooOOooO

A starry, starry night and the moon shone with radiance at the lone figure in the middle of the beach. Her long raven hair swayed back and forth as if it was dancing with the wind, her chocolate eyes beamed with happiness and a content smile plastered on her face.

She hugged herself keeping herself warm from the cold wind, slowly walking towards the shore as she took her sandals off and found herself in midst of water bare footed, relax and content as if this was her paradise.

This was her favourite place, her secret place, were she always comes and think, where she isolates her self from everyone else just for a little while. This was her haven, her sanctuary.

She slowly walked further away from the shore, just standing there and let the wind caressed her face. The 18 year-old-girl looked up at the sky, silently asking if she should really leave and go to Tokyo, for university in Shikkon University.

This was going to be her last visit here

It was time for a new start

New school

New friends

New life.

This was her last Goodbye

For now.

Of course she will be back,

This was her hometown

Her life.

We're she grew up.

Her Family was here.

This is we're she began her career.

The most famous singer and dancer, also the owner of the famous café 'Red Roses' Higurashi Kagome, she goes by the fake name 'Hiashi Kira' in real life.

Now why would you go by a fake name in real life, instead of the other way around, you ask? Kagome was not pleased to hear when she first read the contract, but what can you do? They have the weirdest policies. So she goes by her real name in her showbiz life and a fake one in real life.

Now why you may ask again? Well, she wanted to keep her identity a secret. So here she is reminiscing her life since she was born, to starting her oh so secret career, and about to leave her life here. She slowly walked towards were her sandals lay.

She grabbed her sandals and put them on, she walked towards her car and started the engine. She gave one last glanced to her haven and left with the press of the gas pedal.

'Shikkon University here I come' Was her last thought as she sped of towards Tokyo.

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mksanime:** YES! I finally finished this chapter lol! Gomen I know its 'short . I wanted to thank my reviewers for the non revised Shattered hearts, Arigatou for pointing out my mistakes! So Flamers get LOST and Constructive criticism is welcome! I am also open to new suggestions on what you guys want to happen..

Thanks for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW! lol!


	2. New school

**Mksanime: **Gomen, gomen I took so long to update! And I think my next update will be **Ai-no-washi** for cardcaptor Sakura… Oh yea! Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews!

**_Summary:_** AU New life, New place, New School, New friends, with Hot guys. Can Kagome keep her identity a secret? What will happen if they ever find out? What will she do when her next debut is in Tokyo near her new school? Sess/kag, Miro/Sango

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never ever will own Inuyasha! Although I don't think it's necessary to say in every story in Inuyasha, since we all know Rumiko Takahashi owns IT!

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**My little Secret**_

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

_Previously_

Now why you may ask again? Well, she wanted to keep her identity a secret. So here she is reminiscing her life since she was born, to starting her oh so secret career, and about to leave her life here. She slowly walked towards were her sandals lay.

She grabbed her sandals and put them on, she walked towards her car and started the engine. She gave one last glanced to her haven and left with the press of the gas pedal.

'Shikkon University here I come' Was her last thought as she sped of towards Tokyo.

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOO

**SUNDAY**

"Sesshy-kun" a black haired girl sauntered towards the cold stoic silver haired man, as he glared twitchingly towards the clinging woman.

"What is it? And I told you don't call me Sesshy-kun, wench" he said in a monotone voice, as he tried to pry her off him.

"I'm gonna mizz yu's Sesshy baby. I have to visit someone at the states," she pouted, as she tightened her grip around his arm. He inwardly sighed, as he tried to get his girlfriend to let go of his arm. He really didn't much care for her; she was just some stress reliever. He was actually glad that she was going, one less annoying bitch out of the way.

"Miss Kagura, its time to go now. The plane leaves about an hour and it's a 40 minutes drive," stuttered a 30'ish old man as he shakily held open the car door for her.

She glared towards the driver, as she glanced back and gave one sickenly seductive smile towards Sesshomaru as she tip toed and tried to give him a kiss, he looked at her with disgust as he really, really tried to gently pushed Kagura off him. He was irritated and annoyed; he glanced towards his wristwatch and read 2:00 pm.

'Shit' he muttered, he was going to be late for his meeting, it was going to start at 2:10 and it wasn't helping either that Kagura was wasting his time.

Kagura pouted when her Sesshy-kun pushed her away, but she didn't mind though as long as no one, she meant no one steals her Sesshy-kun from her. She glanced up towards Sesshomaru only to find that he wasn't there anymore, she scan around only saw at her right side was his retreating form.

She waved at him and screeched "I LOVE YOU SESSHY-KUN!" really loud, as she hopped on the car and drove away.

OOOoooOOOoooOO

"Hey Dog shit! Where the hell are my boxers!" yelled Koga.

"How the fucking hell would I know Wolf boy!" Inuyasha barked back, as he sat in the couch watching a music video starring Higurashi Kagome, as he turned on the volume louder.

"Well, for roommates they're very closed," whispered Bankotsu sarcastically to Miroku, they we're at Koga's and Inuyasha's place crashing, they we're both hungry so they decided to eat there. Miroku only nodded in reply, as he glanced back down and ate ramen.

Inuyasha drooled as he saw Kagome danced and sang in the music video, one word to describe, Smexy. He then sniffed the air, smelling something familiar, as he paled and shook with furry, as he let out one terrifying roar.

"MIROKU! ARE YOU EATING MY RAMEN AGAIN!" he growled as he stomp his way towards the monk.

"Oh you know Inuyasha, there's gonna be this new girl at our school tomorrow, I heard she's hot" Spoke the monk exasperatedly trying to change the subject. He guessed it worked since Inuyasha perked up and shook Miroku, asking "Who? Who?"

Miroku sighed in relief as he replied coolly, "I don't know yet, we'll just wait and see ne?"

He then fell in anime style as he glared at him, and stomp back to watch the rest of the music video.

OooOoooOOooOOoO

**MONDAY**

"Oh crappy crapy crap crap" cursed Kagome as, she hurriedly put on her wig, her wig looked like short brunette hair that reach on her shoulder, she then took her huge glasses and placed them on, as she put shirts and stuff on her shirt to make her look a bit fatter without curves.

"Ughhh! The things I do for my career" she groaned as she shove in more stuff, then she wore a knee high skirt, that made her look like a coca-cola bottle, she then strap some tape to keep her humongous tits small and wore the school uniform on top of the other clothes.

"Thank God it's a bit chillier or else I'll die from heat," she muttered as she hurriedly lock the door and ran off towards the school.

She didn't really meet her roommate yet; they said her name was Sango. Anyways, they said the she went to visit her family and she'll be back tonight.

'Oh man! That's the bell! At least I got my schedule yesterday," she glanced around searching for room 230, History class. She then turn to the next hall and on her left side was room 230. She gently knocked a couple of times, as she breath in and out slowly, calming her nerves.

OoooOOOOooOOoo

"Hey yasha, can't wait to see the new girl huh?" Miroku teasingly whispered, as he jab his rib and have him an amused smile.

Inuyasha grunted and glared towards the perverted monk as he hissed back "What the hell was that for?"

Miroku didn't get to reply when they heard a knock on the door.

Kaede slowly walked towards the door and opened it, slowly stepping outside for a minute, and walked back in, as she cleared her throat

"Class, there will be a new student here. Please treat ye respectfully. Miss Hiashi, please come in and introduce ye self" she spoke anciently.

"Lets see who's this new beauty of ours gonna be" Bankotsu said, as he wacth in anticipation for the girl to step inside.

"Cant wait and see yasha huh?" Miroku teased.

"Geez Miroku, you're the one who cant wait to grope her" Yasha retorted, as the rest of the group started to laugh, the group, which contained Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, and Hiten.

Higurashi Kagome, also known as Hiashi Kira in real life step inside the classroom, as they stare at her and hang agape. Inuyasha wasn't even lucky he fell of the chair with his mouth hang wide open, as Hiten sputtered "Her!" as they turned and glared at the cowering monk, who also stared in awe.

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

There.. I finally finished this chappie . I know its short but at least its much longer than the first one right right? Lol!

Anywho I don't know when my next update is yet, but if I get tons of reviews, maybe I'll update it sooner lmao!

Thank you for readn this and please review!

Ja ne 4 now!


	3. roommate

**Mksanime: **Sorry for the long update and once again thank you for your reviews!

**Summary** AU New life, New place, New School, New friends, with Hot guys. Can Kagome keep her identity a secret? What will happen if they ever find out? What will she do when her next debut is in Tokyo near her new school? Sess/kag, Miro/Sango

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never ever will own Inuyasha! Although I don't think it's necessary to say in every story in Inuyasha, since we all know Rumiko Takahashi owns IT!

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**My little Secret**_

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

"Geez Miroku, you're the one who cant wait to grope her" Yasha retorted, as the rest of the group started to laugh, the group, which contained Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, and Hiten.

Higurashi Kagome, also known as Hiashi Kira in real life step inside the classroom, as they stare at her and hang agape. Inuyasha wasn't even lucky he fell of the chair with his mouth hang wide open, as Hiten sputtered "Her!" as they turned and glared at the cowering monk, who also stared in awe.

OoOOooOOooOOOoOOOoOOoOoOooOooOOoOO

Kagome to say at least was nervous, really nervous, sure she did this all the time but that was high school and this is university for Pete sake!

She slowly stepped inside the room and heard someone yelled "Her!" well at least her plan was working.

"Ohayo minna-san, Watashi wa Hiashi Kira" She spoke softly and bowed in respect.

The room was silent…….shhh………….s i l e n t ………… chirp chirp… I said silent damnit!

Stupid bird you die now!…… s i l e n t………

………………………………………..

…………………………………

……………………………………

"Okay Ms. Hiashi ye may take a seat next between Miroku and Bankotsu. Raise ye hands boys. " She spoke anciently again, as she resumed her teachings.

She walked slowly towards her seat and sat down, as she took out her necessary stuff and listen attentively.

She could her whispers and snickers beside her…

"_Ewww she so ugly" "She is such a nerd" " A geek" _

"_Eww huge glasses" "Freak" " No curves"_

"Ewww she looks like a coca-cola bottle" "Totally need a fashion make over" 

She mused well at least her first impression was working right? The only problem is that she was worried if her roommate found out, she wasn't use to living with someone that doesn't know her secret.

"Damnit" she muttered as she shook her head.

ooOOoOoOooooOOOo

Inuyasha openly gaped at the new girl who just entered, as he stared with a bewildered look

'Her! Why that DAMN Miroku! She's ugly as she is FAT! And where the hell are tits, she's as flat as a wall!'

He shook his head as he averted his attention to the window, looking outside.

'Damn that monk wait until this class is over, he probably said that so he can steal my Ramen.. MY RAMEN!'

oOoooOOooOOOooOo

'Finally schools over, I can finally rest' Kagome thought as she walk towards her dormitory.

When Kagome first came to Tokyo just yesterday afternoon, she didn't have to time to sleep or rest let alone unpacked, she went directly to her photo shoot, then she had to go practice for the upcoming concert, then when she finally arrived at her dormitory and settled down which took her all 5 hours, her class was about to start and she had yet to freshened up. So Kagome minus sleep equals bed and that was her plan, so she thought when her damn phone kept ringing over and over again.

"What!" She snapped as she massaged her temples.

"Kagome I just want to remind you that there's a concert tomorrow night"

Shit she totally forgot about that, she heaved a sigh and nod. Realizing that her manager couldn't see her she sighed again and simply said "Aa"

Closing her phone she bummed into someone that was heading out of the building

She landed on her bum and winced "sorry" she mumbled.

Looking up she stared; standing in front of her was Sesshomaru Taisho owner of the company Taisho Corporation.

She quickly mumbled an apology and stood up as she dusted herself. She bowed and left as she walked towards the building and headed towards her room.

Sesshomaru simply stared at the retreating girl's form; his face was framed into a frown

'She looks familiar'

Sesshomaru was respected all over the world, not only for his immense knowledge beyond any person at his age, he also runs a famous top Company, Taisho Corp.

He graduated with high degrees at the age of 15 and took over the company when he was 16 and legally when he was 18.

Not only for that but the most wanted bachelor. Women would die just to see him, they would probably throw confetti, heck they would probably sing and dance and wear part hats just because they caught a glimpse of him.

And yet he couldn't get this girl, she looked so familiar when her glasses were knocked down a bit and what's worse is that she simply ran off.

He shook his head a bit and walked away, does it really matter? She's ugly anyways.

OooOooOOooOoO

Kagome tugged open the door and went directly in her room. She jumped on bed and replayed her encounter with Sesshomaru. When she fell she noticed that her shirt was about to rip off due to many clothes and stuff that was stuffed inside. And also her glasses were about to fall, so she did what the only think she could do, walk away and ran towards her room.

She stood up and went inside the washroom to take a bath. Minutes later she changed into new clothes and stuffed clothes and pillow inside her shirt and grabbed her glasses as she sat on the couch and waited for her roommate to arrive.

It was about 6 O'clock now and her stomach was complaining for the lack of food, so she was too tired to do anything so she simply ordered Chinese food.

20 minutes later the Chinese food arrive, she thanked the delivery man who seems to be in a hurry and before that he asked if the lady who ordered the food who had a nice voice was around and when Kagome told him that she ordered the food he was simply in well speechless, though he didn't mean to show that he was shock but c'mon that was totally unexpected.

So her she was now pondering on why the deliveryman was acting weird as she began to eat her Chinese food.

She was to engrossed on what she was thinking that she didn't here anyone come in. She sprang up in surprise when a hand touched her shoulder.

Sango smiled "Sorry. Hi I'm Sango and you must be my new roommate" Kagome smiled back and nod "I'm Hiashi Kira"

The two talk animatedly trying to get to know each other while eating Chinese.

Sango suddenly gasp "Oh crap! I forgot my friends are coming over later. I'll introduce you to them."

Kagome nod as they continued talking, moments later there was a knock at the door, as Sango stood up to get it.

"Hey guys!"

"Welcome back Sango!" they greeted each other with hugs and for Miroku and Sango a grope and a slap.

"Hey I want you to meet my new roommate" Sango lead them to the living room when Inuyasha again hang agape as Hiten sputtered "Her!"

Kagome mentally smacked herself 'Not again'

Miroku coughed "Hey I'm Miroku, that's Inuyasha, Hiten, Bankotsu, Koga and Jankotsu. Nice to meet you Lady Kira"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Oh good you all know each other" Sango clapped her hands as she motion for them to sit down as she sat down herself.

"No shit were all in the same class," Bankotsu whispered.

"Ok guys guess what? I've got tickets to see Kagome's Concert tomorrow! You guys wanna come?" Sango said excitedly as she showed them the tickets. Inuyasha practically jumped for joy as the rest of them grinned and nod their heads vigorously all except Kira also known as Kagome.

"How bout you Kira-chan? Aren't you coming?" Kagome shook her head as she yawned

"Sorry I have somewhere to go tomorrow that I cant miss. Maybe some other time, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night"

She yawned again as she walk towards her room and jumped on her bed, quickly falling a sleep when her head hit the pillow.

OooOooOOooOooO

"Guys be nice to her" Sango frowned from her friends early behavior

" I mean who wouldn't be shock look at her, ain't that right guys?" Hiten retorted as he leaned on the couch

"I don't care as long as she doesn't steal my Inuyasha. But I geuss she's nice, she's not even a challenge. I'm more prettier than her" Jakotsu wink at Inuyasha who seems to be engrossed with the magazine cover that has Kagome in it.

"Whatever just be nice and remember we leave at 5:00 concert start at 8:00." Sango stated as she stood up.

"Why so early" Koga asked

"So we can grab a bite to eat and head for the concert early because there isn't much of a crowd then later on"

They all nod their heads in agreement as they all stood up and bid their goodnight.

OoOOOooOOooOOooO

"Kira are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Sango yelled as she stood on the doorway

Kagome yelled back "It's fine and besides shouldn't you be leaving their all waiting for you"

Kagome heard a click on the door as she began to undress and head for the shower. She then changed her clothes and quickly hid her wig, glasses and all those disguise stuff in her bag as she began to change for her performance clothes because when she get their shouldn't have to worry about changing later on.

She quickly combed her hair and put on make up. She then grabbed her coat, when she was about to put her coat on, the door suddenly opened and a heaving Sango stood at the front of the door in shock

All she managed to say was "I forgot my wallet…"

OoOOooOOoOOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOOooOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOooOo

**Mksanime: **I know it goes all against me and it would be a shocker off most of you pple that know me, ehem I wasn't going to make Jakotsu gay but I thought it would be rather interesting if he was….

Alas here's my question should I make Jakotsu straight or remain as a gay guy?

Anywho thanks for reading and I hope you guys review and if you like Sesshomaru and Kagome together I hope you like my new Inuyasha Story called **_Shattered hearts _**hope you guys check it out and no it's not my old story and I know it has the same name but it's a totally different plot….

Please review!


	4. Concert

**Mksanime: **Sorry it took so long! I was in major case of writers block as well as other problems that I had to deal with. Especially when my computer was taken away from me for this whole year and I had to always sneak in a get the comp… Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!

Please R&R

**Summary** AU New life, New place, New School, New friends, with Hot guys. Can Kagome keep her identity a secret? What will happen if they ever find out? What will she do when her next debut is in Tokyo near her new school? Sess/kag, Miro/Sango

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never ever will own Inuyasha! Although I don't think it's necessary to say in every story in Inuyasha, since we all know Rumiko Takahashi owns IT!

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**My little Secret**_

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome heard a click on the door as she began to undress and head for the shower. She then changed her clothes and quickly hid her wig, glasses and all those disguise stuff in her bag as she began to change for her performance clothes because when she get their shouldn't have to worry about changing later on.

She quickly combed her hair and put on make up. She then grabbed her coat, when she was about to put her coat on, the door suddenly opened and a heaving Sango stood at the front of the door in shock

All she managed to say was "I forgot my wallet…"

OoOOooOOoOOoOOooO

Sango stood agape towards the frozen Kagome, who also stood in shock.

"Sango-chan? Ehehe" She let out a faint laugh, while her panicky eyes darted around the room, looking for something to help her with her current situation, this of course didn't go unnoticed by Sango.

" Hey like my costume? I'm going to a Cosplay tonight and I promised my friends that I wouldn't miss it. I was a bit embarrassed of showing this to anyone" quickly congratulating her brain, she decided to act it out and pull everything she knew out of her ass, trying to convince Sango that it was a costume for a Cosplay.

Looking seemingly convinced, Sango walked towards Kagome, circling her like a vulture as she observed her costume.

Putting her hands together at her sides, her belief on her deflated a bit. "Kira-chan, how did you loose all those pounds?"

She inwardly cursed, forgetting about the extra details she emphasize to make her look different than her true self, extra details, more like a huge one.

"Your hair is real. If it were fake, then I would know, since I used to work at a beauty parlor before, " she continued, still observing her.

Quickly changing the subject she screamed "Sango-chan! Oh my gosh! You're going to be late and there waiting for you downstairs"

Shaking her head "Nope, Kira-chan or should I say Kagome-chan, you cant fool me. Now spit it out"

Feeling defeated, she gave off a defeated sigh and nod her head.

"You're right Sango-chan. I'm really kagome's long lost cousin. My mom is her aunt, from her mother's cousin's daughter, whose daughter is her niece's cousin twice remove."

A very lost Sango, blink twice and shook her head. "Uh-… Oh?…um..ok?"

Nodding her head rapidly, Kagome gave a faint smile towards her newfound friend and gently pushed her out of the door.

Breaking from her reverie, Sango struggled from Kagomes grasp and was shove out of the room with the door shut after her.

"I still didn't get my wallet!" she yelled.

Quickly opening the door, Kagome shove the wallet towards Sango and quickly slam the door shut.

Not before yelling "Have fun in the concert!"

OoOOOOoooOOOooOOOO

"Sir. Hiten from the Power Corporation would like to invite you at Higurashi Kagome's concert. He also said that he would like to discuss with you regarding the merger of the new co-corporation, after the concert."

He nod briskly, whilehis head was down scanng at the documents and paperworks, not even glancing up as his assistants, Jaken spoke.

"Very well then. Call Hiten and tell him that he will be expected at my arrival soon."

"Yes master Sesshomaru"

"You're dismissed."

OooooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOOooO

It really was weird. She looked exactly like Kagome; everything about her is the same as the famous Diva.

"Ugghh" an aggravated sound escaped her lips as she pondered more towards that her new friend.

She should have notice it before, that when she first saw her, that it was a costume but she was too distracted about her friend's whole appearance, than to looked at the details.

Seriously, her first thought about her was that she needed to get plastic surgery, exercise and a wardrobe change.

To be blunt, if she can without hurting her feelings that her new friend, Kira-chan is hideous, really…

But she was not that kind of person that would just judge someone's personality, despite his or her whole appearance, especially a hideous one.

It was very suspicious

Sighing, she shook her head.

She could hear the gang calling her, especially that loud mouth Inuyasha.

"YO! SANGO! GET YOUR FAT ASS MOVING AND LETS GO!"

She glared towards him and hiss. _When I get their I'm gonna kill you Inuyasha!_

OoooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOoooO

She leaned on the door and glided down. That was close.

She just hoped that her new friend, Sango, believed her. Or else her plan to hide who she really is, after countless of reporter dodging, stalkers and etc… that she had to endure would be in vain, just because of her recklessness.

Sighing dejectedly, she stood up and wore her coat and hood on, as she ran towards her car.

"Kagome you're late!" Bowing her head down, she mumbled a small apology towards her manager, Bankotsu.

"I can make this one time slide" He mumbled into her ear as his hands gliding down her arms, in a seductive matter.

Shuddering, she step back out of his reach and let out a fake smile "I have to practice" with that said, she hurriedly went to the practice room.

Bankotsu smirked. Soon he was going to claim Kagome his.

OoOooOOoOOooooOOoo

"Ah! Sesshomaru, I see that you still come early" Hiten grinned.

Ignoring his comment, he followed him towards the top balcony, where they can see Kagome perform.

The lights dimmed and ray of light with different color started shooting out at the stage, while a small fog was covering the stage and a nicely well develop form of silhouette was standing in the middle of it all.

A small beat started, and then went the guitar, bass and the last was the piano.

You could see the figure dancing exotically and Sesshomaru, the first time in his life was captivated.

Her sweet melodic voiced reached his ears and when the smoke cleared, his breathe hitched and his eyes never left her.

Shaking his head, he thought…_hmm probably another bimbo, one is enough_

OooOOOOooOOOooOO

**After the concert**

"Kagome!" She looked towards the person who called her, that was also walking towards her.

"Come my dear, I want you to meet an associate of mine over dinner. He said that he would like to give you a contract to work with their new Corporation." Bankotsu's gripped her arms as he dragged her towards the limousine.

Like she had a choice? Sighing, she did the only thing she could do she did nothing because if she did, she could just wave towards her career and say 'bye bye'…

Yes Bankotsu was that kind of man. Besides she owes him so much, after her family lost their business and became a destitute, he was the one who help her and became famous so she could also support her family.

OoOoooOOOOoOOOO

"Sesshomaru, I invited an associate of mine to dinner, he can help us boost are new corporation to the top. The concert we saw moments ago, that hot diva girl would be our new model. Our corporation is called Bliss Paradise Inc."

His stoic face remained indifferent, as he contemplated on the idea.

"And this Bliss Paradise Inc. what does it do?"

"Ahhh…. I thought you wouldn't ask. Were going to sell clothes, make-up and all the other products as well as it would be a club and our new employee Higurashi Kagome would be our model. She would also do her normal routine, you know sing and dance and at the same time she would be a stripper"

"Stripper?" A feminine voice suddenly spoke, that belongs to non-other than Kagome Higurashi...

OoOOooOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mksanime**: So what do you guys think? Man, I'm kinda loosing my touch to write something interesting .

Please tell me what you think in the review!


End file.
